Choko (Hobo Kid)
Introduction Choko is a kid who one day fell from a cliff. When he awoke he did not know who he was, or who his parents were. The name Choko came from the blue shirt he was wearing at the time. The Choko delivering company had shipped it and their lable was on the tag. With no parents or home Choko has been simply wondering from place to place. He eats what he finds in the forest and sometimes what people give him in towns. He never stays in one place long as he says "bad people will come." Theses bad people are usually marines, or world government agents who are concern about a homeless kid. . Appearance Choko stands a average four feet four inches tall. He wears a deep blue shirt with a white longsleeve shirt underneath. He has a pair of blue sneakers and big brown eyes. Personality Choko has a very palyful personality like many seven year olds. However he has a strong distrust of marines. He also hold grudges for a long time and will go out of his way to get people back. Another thing about Choko that stands out is his love to read. Unlike many seven year olds Choko has a great passion for books. His favoirte topics are that on dragons, knights, and adventure. It was in one of these many books that he found about one piece. The young boy then decided that he wanted to find it. After Choko finishes a book he gives it away to some kid he meets Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Choko can lift a sofa. Agility Choko is extremely fast on his feet. He spends most of his time running around and playing. This makes the young boy very long winded. The boy can run for hours without sucking wind. This makes him stand out when he is playing with other kids. When they are tiered and ready to go home he still energetic. This very fact is what made Choko start to read. He did not need other people too do it. Endurance Choko may be a kid, but he can take hits like a man. His time in forest and playing in dangerous areas has made him tough. Punching Choko is like punching a man three times his age. Weapons A fork - Choko favorite silver wear A Spoon- pudding beware A combat knife- Oh crap this is actully dangerous Backpack- The most dangerous of all. Who knows what kind of items he could have in there. Blanket- be gone cold I have a blanket Devil Fruit For further information: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, model Shenlong (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Allows him to turn into Shenlong the mythical Dragon from Chiness legends Type, Mythical Zoan Usage Control the Wheather, Fly, and surpisingly 'not '''burn people. History Choko is a young boy with very little memory of the past. . Leaving a young boy in the woods with no parents or adults to aid him is not a smart idea. Choko was lost and scared during that time. He had no idea of where he was or what to do. Like any young boy Choko simply started to walk around. He walked for quite a while and only stopped when he got hungry. As he looked up into one tree he saw a strange fruit. That fruit was the Dragon Dragon fruit modle Shenlong. Choko ate ther fruit because he was hungry. After gaining the power he transformed into Shenlong. At first Chu was trilled to be Shenlong, but soon found himself still hungry. The boy swiched from his full form into his half breed form by accedent, but thanks to it he was able to find food. Choko however did not truly know what a devil fruit user was untill he tried to take a bath. The young boy sunk to the bottom of the river and almost drowned. Thankfully for him their was a old man nearby who was fishing. He got the lad out, and soon discovered he was a fuit user. For a while Choko lived with the old man. The old man taught the young boy what he knew about fishing and how to survive in the woods. He also told him about old sea stories and gave Choko his first book. The young boy luckly already knew how to read. He lived with the old man till one day a great storm passed by. The storm destroyied the old man's home and killed the man. Choko survived because in his fright as the roof caved in he transformed into Shenlong. He then stopped the storm with his mighty power. Now homeless again and without the guidence of the old man Choko decided it was time to leave the island. He trandformed into Shenlong and then flew to the nearest Island. Thus began Chu days of island jumping. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Choko vs White Tiger (won) Choko vs Ants (won) that was a close battle Choko Vs Cold (draw) Choko Vs Concern Marines (on going) Quotes "Marines are stupid and mean" '''Choko ' Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hobo Category:Pirate Category:No Beard Pirates